Kai Senchi
'Personality and Appearance' Hair Appearance: Blue colored, short, spiked straight up hair. Eye Appearance: Teal-ish iris color normally, but when activating his clan's dojutsu. They turn a mix of dark and light blue (think how the universe looks like; swirls and stuff) with a sharp pointed plus as his pupil. He also has more sharp pointed arrows around the iris of his eye. Misc. Appearance: His teeth look sharp and pointy like shark teeth. When he uses his dojutsu along with his eyes changing, his skin gets scale-y smooth like a shark and some what of a pale blue. (Like Kisame) Personality: Kai is very much a shy kid. He doesn't really go out much and doesn't have much friends. Despite all of that, Kai is still very much a happy and exciteful kid. He doesn't like to let down people that he has made promises too. He hates to see people go, therefore, say good-bye, as well. He doesn't keep much goals besides promises because he wants to accomplish everything one day. He likes to go out in the woods and play with the animals. The animals are somehow attracted to Kai. He specifically loved fish. He would always go down to the dock and watch the fish swim in the sea. He always wished he could one day swim with the fishes. His favorite fish is the great white shark. Family Background: His mother, Kamia, and father, Uzuma, both died fighting to keep a unsuccessful attempt at controlling a kyuubi for the Hidden Mist from destroying Kirigakure on it's rampage. Kai has one sister who is still alive and is 23. Her name is Yahama and is planning to marry a fellow comrade, Hime. She is a chunin along with Hime. Yahama loves Kai and takes care of him more like a mother since Kai never got to experience the love from his parents before their untimely death. Kai and Yahama meet a boy around Kai's age who claims to be a Senchu child. His name is Yakami Senchu. Technically, Yakami is Kai and Yahama's cousin. Yakamiwas offered to live with Kai and Yahama since they are relatives. He gladly accepted since he was homeless back in his clan's old home, Kirigakure. 'STATS ' 'Statistics Pt 1' HP (Health Points): 15 DEF (Defense): 26 CP (Chakra Points): 25 CR (Chakra Regen): 3.5 PR (Poison Resistance): 5 + 1d6roll GR (Genjutsu Resistance): 5 + 1d6 roll 'Statistics Pt 2 (Total: 34):' Strength: 7 Speed: 7 Intelligence: 5 Chakra levels: 5 Chakra control: 5 Endurance: 5 Banked: 0 'Equipment' *(2 pts) Water Summoning Scroll *(3 pts) Set of Kunai 'Rank Upgrades' GENIN 1: Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai: Sharkimi GENIN 2: Water Chakra Nature CHUNIN: n/a JONIN: n/a S-RANK: n/a KAGE RANK: n/a 'Abilities & Equipment' 'Feats earned so far: 3' 'Banked Feats: 0' *'(1) Carp Rapid-Fire Gun Sokushahou ' **A simple jutsu that causes a person to gradually produce water in their mouth that can be spit out at an opponent. It can hit with enough force to stun your opponent if it is done properly. It can be done 5 times in succession, or one jet can be shot per post. *'(1) Sharkimi' **''''The Higuu's secret clan dojutsu that can turn the user's physical appearance into some what of a shark. (the skin, the teeth, fingernails and fins. Ofc, the eyes.) They are able to move super fast, especially in water, and gain the grip/bite of a shark. The downside is that it takes a extremely large amount of chakra and if they use it too much the user can stay in it's shark-like state. (Known as, Eternal Sharkimi) They also can have a uncontrollable lust for blood if user is new to the Sharkimi. *(1) Water Bubble Skill no jutsu''' **'A simple jutsu that allows the user to release a large amount of water from their mouth to form a bubble. Usually used to trap an enemy/opponent in the water to drown them or to slow them down. Works really well with Sharkimi/Sharkimikye. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure